


Bee mine

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is an Idiot, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Santa, but adorable, they are both saps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean doesn’t know what to do. He is Castiel’s Secret Santa and what’s worse he heard, Castiel is in love with his own giftee. He finally decides to admit his feelings to Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Bee mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andromytta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/gifts).



> Aaand here is Day 16!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [Andromytta!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/profile) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: Secret Santa

“Charlie man! I’m freaking out here.” 

Charlie doesn’t really seem to care though, because she is not even looking up from her phone and that is just rude. Dean huffs. And that does it again, when Charlie finally looks at him.

“Then stop.” Charlie says, but she is grinning.

“Stop!? How the fuck am I supposed to stop? You and your damn Secret Santa idea!” Dean says and then he sits down on Charlie’s bed so he at least stops walking around like an idiot. Charlie shrugs.

“It’s fun and I’m not even sure why you make such a fuss. Did you get Sammy?” Charlie asks and Dean shakes his head. His brother would’ve been easy, just a few books he knows Sam likes and maybe a spa day. 

Hm. Dean would like a spa day himself. 

“No. Worse. Of course I get the person I’m in lo-” Dean bites on his tongue, when he realizes what he is about to say, but it’s too late because Charlie’s grin says enough.

“So you got Cas.” 

“What?” Dean is probably looking like a dumbass. His mouth a bit open and his eyes wide, but Charlie just leans back in her nice desk chair and crosses her arms. Dean knows that look, he is fucked.

“Don’t play stupid, Winchester, it doesn’t suit you.” Charlie says and then she just keeps grinning at him. Dean can feel how he slowly blushes under her gaze.

“Shh, not so loud!” Dean finally mutters, which is as good as a confession. Charlie nods her head and then looks down at her phone again. Dean curses.

“So what? I knew you liked him two days after meeting you.” Charlie says and Dean doesn’t really know what to answer. Is he really that obvious? Does his mum know or even Bobby? Sam?

Cas?!

“So are you going to confess it to him finally? Make him a gift that shows that you’re in love with him?” Charlie asks and Dean hastily shakes his head. That is actually the problem. He could confess to Castiel and the angel would never know it was him.

But he is still too scared. There is always that ‘what if’.

“I think you should do it.” Charlie says, just as there’s a knock on her door. Dean only realizes now that it actually was a tiny bit open. He wants to freak out again, when he sees Castiel coming in.

“I have to apologize, I walked by and heard what you two were talking about. So it’s okay to confess your love to someone during the Secret Santa?” Castiel asks and Dean is sure that his heart just fell out of his chest.

“Of course it is, Cas! I’m so glad at least one person wants to do that!” Charlie says happily, before she jumps up to actually hug the angel. Dean isn’t sure if he should pout, but then he looks down.

Castiel is in love with someone. Dean doesn’t know what to think.

“Yeah I feel like… I waited a long time and now I wanna make my feelings very clear.” Castiel explains and Dean leaves the room, before he hears even more. He tries to blink the tears away and just hopes that Castiel means him, but he doesn’t really believe.

The last days Castiel spend a lot of time with Sam. Dean sighs and goes to his own room. Now determined to show Castiel that he can make an awesome present himself. Dean knows that Sam likes Eileen.

So maybe he’d just have to show Castiel that he … is not the booby prize.

*

“Okay, Castiel you can open yours next!” Charlie says happily, when it’s Christmas Eve and they all agreed to open their gifts together. Dean sits very nervously next to Sam, waiting for Castiel to open the present.

It’s not only Team free will in the room. Charlie, Bobby, Mary, Eileen, Jack, Jody, Donna, Claire and Alex are all here. Dean hates to get dumped in front of all their friends, but it’s too late now.

Castiel smiles, while he opens the present. The worst is, that Bobby got a present from Sam, so that means Castiel will know, it’s not from the younger Winchester. Dean swallows nervously.

“Oh it’s very soft.” Castiel whispers and pulls out a scarf. Dean blushes badly and he has to look down at his feet. The scarf looks horrible, now that he can see it with a bit of distance. Dean knitted it himself and right now he wishes he could take it back.

He does see that Mary looks at him. She taught him knitting in the last months, when Dean didn’t seem to be able to calm down. She sat him down and showed him very easy steps. Now Dean does it a lot, when he is nervous.

“Oh wow.” Charlie says and Dean wants to hide behind Sam. Jody smiles too knowingly as well. He is so fucked. Castiel seems confused and Dean closes his eyes, what was he thinking. Showing Castiel that he was worthy? He knows he isn’t.

It gets worse. Dean had written a small card. Castiel reads it out loud.

“Because I wish that scarf keeps you warm, as warm as you fill my heart.” 

Dean groans inwardly. He feels like a huge idiot. The girls around them squeal and Dean is sure his whole face is on fire. 

“But… I don’t understand.” Castiel whispers and Dean whimpers. Now or never. He had tried the last days to accept that Castiel doesn’t want him. 

“It’s f-from me.” Dean says and he even stands up. Castiel looks up at him, his blue eyes so wide and Dean has a hard time to look into them. That’s a first. Normally he loves to get lost in them.

“Oh. As a best friend thing?” Castiel asks and Dean has to look down. He shakes his head, only once and not really obviously. Somehow every word he wants to say, is gone. 

“You said you didn’t want to show your love.” Castiel says and Dean can hear rustling. When he looks up, he sees that the rest of them are already leaving. Trying to give them some privacy. Dean is very thankful.

“I did, b-but you said you wanted to do it and I know that Sam likes Eileen and…” Dean babbles, he feels himself tearing up, but then there is a hand on his mouth. Dean stops.

“Why does that matter? I know that Sam likes her.” Castiel says, frowning and Dean takes a deep breath. Okay that is a start. He...he can work with that.

“T-Then who did you mean? W-who do you love?”

Castiel takes a step back and gets his own present. He shows Dean what’s in the bag. Dean sobs, when he sees it.

It’s a photo album with a lot of pictures of them both. Dean strokes softly over it.

The card only says: I hope we can share more memories together.

Dean laughs and promptly kisses his angel. He is glad they are both huge saps and he giggles when he hears the others yelling.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/832b4ab3792d50277af2aa08be28c6f8/8968dc0873834162-fd/s540x810/d6159880c86d7c98b8007b0228f181d04eb92ab5.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
